


Purple Painted Pomegranate

by KarKit Vantas (Neko_Sanji_Chan)



Series: Purple Painted Pomegranate [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Sanji_Chan/pseuds/KarKit%20Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkit vantas, a young troll with an extremely rare, high color of blood that's higher than the sea dwellers, falls for the purple blooded greaser Cronus Ampora.</p><p>Kit has no idea that she's really a royal, and Cronus hasn't a clue either. This unique pair must find their place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Painted Pomegranate

Night had befallen Aternia, Karkit still sat out in the tree, staring at the ocean longingly, waiting for something to happen. Despite Gamzette's request for Kit to come out of the tree, Kit just shook her head and staying in the tree. She reached her hand out toward the ocean with a sigh as Gamzette shook her head muttering "well, just all up and tell me when you're home, sis" and walked back to her hive. Kit simply nodded and waited.

Slowly on the surface on the water, a figure began to reveal itself. The shadow cast by the moonlight concealed who he might be. There wasn't a cape, so Kit knew it wasn't Dualscar or Eridan, so that only left one troll, Cronus. She quite liked the greaser-styled troll, he was always so considerate and sweet. Kit hung upside down from the branch now, watching him as he came closer. 

"Well hey there little bitty pretty one~" the greaser chuckled as he stepped under the tree Kit was in.

"Hey Cronus~" Kit giggled as she swung out of the tree, giving him a big hug.

"You're in good spirits" he said calmly with a smile.

"I'm usually in good spirits, just in better spirits now though~" she replied with a small purr. 

He chuckled and began to walk with her. It was just peaceful out, and it sparked conversation. As they walked along the beach side, they spoke about dreams and hopes and everything else. 

"Ya know, you have some moves" Cronus said suddenly after their long conversation.

"I do?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, I was watchin' you swing down out of that tree earlier, you're quite an acrobat, if I do say so myself" he replied with certainty.

Kit blushed, "well....I've lived in the forest my whole life....Swinging from trees is something I do as a passtime..."

"Well then, just shows how gifted you are then, sweet talented pretty one" Cronus chuckled and stopped under the tree they began their walk from. 

Kit looked up at the tree and sighed, she really didn't want him to leave so early. Cronus noticed this and suddenly pulled her to him, smiling. Kit hesitantly hugged him back, that pomegranate blush covering her cheeks. He only smiled and held her a little tighter. She closed her eyes for a minuet, she really didn't want to leave him, but the sun was starting to come up.

"I don't want to go..." She said quietly.

"I know, me neither but I promise I'll come back to you tomorrow night....We're dead if they find out about us, my sweet Star" he replied gently.

"Tomorrow night?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I promise" he replied, giving her a quick kiss and a hug, which she returned and they went their separate ways.

Kit trudged off into the forest regretfully and Cronus dove back into the sea sadly. They really didn't want to leave each other for the day but it couldn't be helped, that Alternian sun was just too lethally bright.


End file.
